


I Think It's Lasted Way Too Long.

by ise_kaii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Platonic Relationships, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ise_kaii/pseuds/ise_kaii
Summary: He didn't really have a purpose, didn't he?.. His brothers both had important roles they were going to fill when they were older... all he ever did was write songs..this is my first fic, I just thought I'd do something-title is from Ghost by Confetti
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I Think It's Lasted Way Too Long.

Wilbur never felt like he belonged. He was supposed to be a fine, noble prince, but he was just a prince who played the guitar and wrote songs and trained (Though he wasn't happy with it), while his older and younger brothers were off training to be the general and the possible future king.  
He always thought the enjoyment in battle would come soon, but alas, it never did. He felt useless, like no matter what he chose - to make songs or to train -, he would never feel happy with his decision. He wanted to make his father happy, so he trained and trained, but at the cost of his happiness.

Even so, Phil brushed him aside. He wouldn't have a role, it's like he would just sit there and look pretty in the family portraits. Tommy would tease and poke fun at him, and he and Techno started growing distant. They used to be the best of friends, also being mere minutes apart in age. Why, Gods, why did every relationship he had have to end in some heartbreaking way? Sure. they both were still close, but he didn't spar with Techno anymore, he didn't have someone always listen to his songs from the door anymore, and what would it do to try and spend time with them? To have someone bost about their achievements, to have his father compare him to his siblings?

"Wilbur?"

The voice switched him back to reality, the sweet, and frankly a but too concerned, voice that belonged to his 'maid' (Though she became more and more of a friend to him), Niki. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm just fine." It was an obvious lie, considering his disheveled look and wavering voice, but he just wanted to be alone.  
"Oh, Phil wanted to call you for dinner." He hated dinner time, because he had to see his family and he didn't want them to see him carrying this look. "I'll be there in a minute."

..

"Hey, mate," His father greeted as the attention turned to him. "Hey, Phil. "  
"Wilbur, you will never believe what just happened today! I just told Phil about it!" Tommy said as Wilbur sat down. "What, did you hit one of the guards?" "No, I eon against him!" Tommy smiled, and Wilbur looked at his brother who just nodded.  
"Tell me all about it."

..

He didn't want to be a prince anymore. He always heard how his brothers won or how they pulled an amazing move. He didn't want to hear about that. Now that the Festival's coming up and Tommy's friends start coming over and how he was supposed to learn a new song, he didn't know what to do. But he told himself that all he had to do was smile.

..  
(Tubbo)

Tubbo pulled the leash on their half skeleton dog, Michael. "I can't wait to see Tommy at the festival! At this point in training, he'll probably beat us all. I heard he beat Techno!" He hummed. "And Techno's probably gonna be way more scary than last time. He keeps talking about orphans and villagers as if he's gonna kill them," Ranboo shuddered. "Not to mention how Wilbur writes some of the best songs! It's like how every song he makes gets stuck in our heads!"

..

"Tubbo! Ranboo!" Tommy greets, hugging the both of them. "Hey Tommy!" Tubbo hugs back, and so does Ranboo. "What have you been up to?" "Well first of all, I beat Technoblade in a sparring match! I'm gonna be the new king!" He huffed proudly.

The three went inside the castle just as one of the maids was baking sweet smelling goods. "Hi Niki!" Tubbo greets the maid as she takes the pan out of the oveb. "Hello Tubbo and Ranboo!" She smiles sweetly. 'You can take one, but they're still hot!"  
Tubbo picks out a really sweet smelling bun and Ranboo takes a cinnamon bun. "Thank you Niki!" They both smile, while Tommy already takes a bite out of his and burns his tongue. They all laugh.

..  
(Wilbur)

Dear Phil, Tommy, and Techno.

I love you, but you don't have time for me, but you compare me to yourselves and to others, but you restrict me from doing what I love.  
I only sparred because I love you.  
I only did this because I love you.  
I only kept going because I loved you.  
I can't keep going.  
I can't keep doing this just because it makes you happy.  
All I wanted was to make music but you shut me down and told me that Tommy was going to be king anyway, so what's the point?  
All I wanted was for you to reach out to me, for us to be like old times' sake, when I braided your hair and we'd be happy.  
All I want is for you to be a good king.

Signed, Wilbur Soot.

The sight was gruesome, the paper with neat letters stained by blood that smudged some of the letters, the crown the prince used to wear that was broken in half and had blood on it, looking as if someone cut themself open with it, a pool of blood underneath the desk and a body of the former prince whose wrists and throat were cut open and left to bleed.

..  
(Niki)

"Wilbur?" She knocked on the door, but there was no response, not even a shuffle. "Wilbur, Phil's calling for you!" She knocked harder. She didn't want to walk in uninvited, but since he wasn't answering, she had no choice but to.

"Wilbur?-"


End file.
